The Walking Dead
The Walking Dead is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Walking Dead #93: 25 Jan 2012 Current Issue :The Walking Dead #94: 29 Feb 2012 Next Issue :The Walking Dead #95: 28 Mar 2012 Status Ongoing series. Published monthly-ish. Characters Main Characters *'Rick Grimes' Allies Lori Grimes Carl Grimes Tyreese Andrea Glenn Michonne Enemies Shane Walsh Brian Blake "The Governor" Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Walking Dead #94 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Walking Dead #93 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Walking Dead, vol. 1: Days Gone Bye' - Collects #1-6 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582403589 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 2: Miles Behind Us' - Collects #7-12 - WorldCat - ISBN 15824041345 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 3: Safety Behind Bars' - Collects #13-18 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582404879 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 4: The Heart's Desire' - Collects #19-24 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582405301 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 5: The Best Defense' - Collects #25-30 - WorldCat - ISBN 158240612X *'The Walking Dead, vol. 6: This Sorrowful Life' - Collects #31-36 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406847 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 7: The Calm Before' - Collects #37-42 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408289 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 8: Made To Suffer' - Collects #43-48 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408831 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 9: Here We Remain' - Collects #49-54 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582403589 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 10: What We Become' - Collects #55-60 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060752 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 11: Fear the Hunters' - Collects #61-66 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061228 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 12: Life Among Them' - Collects #67-72 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062542 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 13: Too Far Gone' - Collects #73-78 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063298 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 14: No Way Out' - Collects #79-84 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063921 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 15: We Find Ourselves' - Collects #85-90 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607064405 - (forthcoming, December 2011) *'The Walking Dead Compendium, vol. 1' - Collects #1-48. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060760 Hardcovers *'The Walking Dead, book 1' - Collects #1-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406197 *'The Walking Dead, book 2' - Collects #13-24. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406987 *'The Walking Dead, book 3' - Collects #25-36. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408254 *'The Walking Dead, book 4' - Collects #37-48. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060000 *'The Walking Dead, book 5' - Collects #49–60. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061716 *'The Walking Dead, book 6' - Collects #61–72. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063271 *'The Walking Dead, book 7' - Collects #73–84. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607064391 Omnibus Deluxe Hardcovers *'The Walking Dead, vol. 1 Deluxe' - Collects #1-24. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582405115 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 2 Deluxe' - Collects #25-48. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060299 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 3 Deluxe' - Collects #1-24. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063301 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Robert Kirkman. Artist/Covers: Charlie Adlard. Creator: Tony Moore. Publishing History First published in 2003. Order Codes Collections Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :The Walking Dead #95: 28 Mar 2012 :The Walking Dead #96: 18 Apr 2012 :The Walking Dead #97: 09 May 2012 :The Walking Dead #98: 30 May 2012 News & Features * 25 Feb 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37199 Image Expo: Robert Kirkman talks Image Expo, Walking Dead']] * 09 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/kirkman-moore-walking-dead-lawsuit-120209.html Kirkman Responds to Moore's ''Walking Dead Lawsuit] * 07 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/kirkman-the-walking-dead-comic-novel-show-111007.html Dead & Loving It: Kirkman Talks Future of The Walking Dead] Links * The Walking Dead Wiki Walking Dead Walking Dead